Such as Cinderella
by nyanchi maru
Summary: Dia tidak punya tujuan atau emosi... Senyumnya terlihat sarkastik, Ciel adalah seorang remaja yang apatis dengan hidupnya. Dia memiliki ibu tanpa ayah. Alias anak diluar pernikahan. Dan tanpa diduga, hidupnya berubah semenjak bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Sebastian (sho-ai) chap 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**Cerita ini by saya**

**CielSebastian, Sho-ai aja, romance, slight AloisLizzy**

* * *

**Such as Cinderella part 1**

Rumah kecil nan sederhana, seorang anak laki-laki duduk di teras depan yang sedang membaca buku. Hari ini langit terlihat cerah dan burung-burung bernyanyi dengan riang. Terlihat sangat bahagia dan menyenangkan. Sayangnya, kenyamanan cuaca ini tidak berpengaruh terdahap anak ini. Dari dalam rumah, terdengar suara pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya. Anak ini tidak peduli. Suara pertengkaran itu sudah terbiasa olehnya.

BRANG BRENG BRONG! Suara barang-barang dilempar terdengar keras. Anak ini masih acuh tak acuh. Buku yang dia baca bagaikan menutup telinganya dan terfokus pada apa yang dia lihat.

"Sendirian aja" sapa seorang anak lelaki lain yang tinggal satu rumah dengannya. Rambut anak ini pirang. Wajahnya terlihat licik tapi sebenarnya sangat baik. Matanya biru bagaikan langit bersih tanpa awan. Anak ini duduk di sebelah anak cuek yang sedang asik membaca buku. Anak ini memperhatikan si cuek dengan seksama. Memasang wajah senyuman bodoh.

"Apa maumu?" tanya anak cuek dengan tetap membaca buku.

"Buku apa yang kau baca?" tanya anak itu yang memasukan tangannya ke dalam baju kodok itu

"..." diam. Sibuk membaca. Anak cuek ini tidak memberikan perhatian sedikitpun. Sifatnya memang begitu. Sangat cuek dan dingin. Berbicara hanya seperlunya dan ketus. Bola mata yang bulat sempurna dengan warna biru yang sangat indah tergambar sangat fokus dan dingin.

"Hey aku bertanya padamu, yaampun" kata anak itu yang sedikit kesal pertanyaannya tidak dihiraukan sedikitpun

"Cerita" katanya cuek. Kata yang sangat singkat. Jika seseorang yang tidak mengenal anak ini ataupun tidak memahami sifatnya yang seperti ini, anak ini mungkin sudah terkena omelan dan makian karena sikapnya.

Anak pirang terus memperhatikan anak berambut biru yang dingin ini. Dia tersenyum. Wajah yang dingin ini sebenarnya mempunyai hati yang lembut. Hal itulah yang dia percaya.

"Aarrghhhh!, Ciel Cieeeeel!" suara ibunya berteriak histeris ketakutan memanggil nama anak cuek ini. Buku yang dia baca ditutup segera dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam. Anak pirang juga ikut buru-buru masuk ke dalam.

Di dalam kamar kedua orang tuanya, Ciel melihat ibunya terpojok ketakutan. Di depan ibunya berdiri ayahnya yang memegang sebatang tongkat baseball terangkat ke atas. Siap untuk memukul ibunya.

"Ibu!" Ciel berteriak. Segera berdiri di depan ibunya. Melindungi. Menatap kesal, marah, sekaligus takut kepada ayahnya. Ayahnya yang berpakaian berantakan, lusuh, gendut, rambut berantakan dan suka mabuk.

Anak pirang juga tidak tinggal diam. Dia menendang lutut ayahnya Ciel, merebut tongkat baseball, lari ke luar dan membuang tongkat itu jauh-jauh. Tongkat itu melambung tinggi dan tergeletak di tanah. Dalam tongkat itu tertulis: "_Ciel and Alois. Forever_". Ya, nama anak pirang itu adalah Alois. Alois kembali ke dalam. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, ayahnya Ciel meringkuk kesakitan sambil memegangi alatnya.

"Ibu ayo!" Ciel menarik tangan ibunya. Kabur. Untung saja semalam Ciel sudah mempersiapkan pakaiannya dan ibunya karena memang hari ini adalah rencana Ciel untuk kabur sejauh mungkin.

"Ciel kau mau kemana?!" teriak Alois.

"Anak sialan, jangan lari!" kata ayahnya Ciel marah. Ayahnya Ciel mengejar Ciel dan Ibunya yang melarikan diri. Di belakangnya, diikuti oleh Alois.

Ciel berlari bersama ibunya. Tangan ibunya ditarik oleh Ciel. Lari secepat mereka bisa. Lari sejauh mungkin. Lokasi rumah Ciel berada di daerah pegunungan, jadi Ciel harus melewati jalan turunan yang berbelok-belok. Ciel harus tetap berlari karena Ciel tidak menemukan tempat untuk sembunyi.

"Dia semakin dekat, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" kata ibunya Ciel sambil terus berlari menuruni jalanan yang berbelok-belok. Ciel terus berlari. Dia tidak mendengar ibunya bertanya. Melewati jembatan jalan yang dibawah sungai, ibunya sudah kelelahan.

"Ciel Ciel tunggu. Tunggu!" kata ibunya. Memaksa Ciel berhenti. Menepis tangan Ciel. "Pakaianku masih berantakan, kenapa kita harus lari dalam kedaan seperti ini, aku harus ganti" kata ibunya

"Ibu pikir ini waktunya untuk berpikiran seperti itu?! Kita harus cepat-cepat bu!" kata Ciel yang panik. Ibunya Ciel meskipun dalam kondisi kritis, dia masih saja sibuk memikirkan penampilan. Ciel tidak mengerti. Kenapa wanita selalu memperhatikan penampilannya. Padahal, penampilan ibunya Ciel masih bisa terbilang layak.

"Angela Blanc!" suara ayahnya Ciel terdengar. Di atas bukit yang mengelili jalan, di sanalah ayahnya Ciel berdiri menemukan Ciel dan ibunya.

"Sial! Ayo bu cepat!" kata Ciel kembali menarik ibunya pergi. Ciel dan ibunya lari kembali. Melewati komple-komplek dengan jalan yang sedang. Melewati orang-orang yang sedang berjalan menikmati hari.

"Angela jangan pergi!" kata ayahnya Ciel cukup juh di belakang Ciel dan ibunya.

Orang yang masih tidur di pinggir jalan dilompati seenaknya oleh mereka berdua. Ciel melihat ada belokan yang dikelilingi oleh tembok. Ciel menarik ibunya belok ke arah itu. Bersembunyi. Merapatkan tubuh. Membuat diam suara mereka. Aksi persembunyian mereka berhasil. Ciel dan ibunya melihat ayahnya terus berlari lurus mengikuti jalan.

Ciel kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ciel mengambil arah yang berlawanan dari arah ayahnya. Ayahnya kembali menemukan Ciel dan ibunya di atas tanah yang lebih tinggi. Ciel dan ibunya berhenti sejenak karena kelelahan.

"Angela! Angela jangan pergi!" kata ayahnya Ciel berteriak seperti orang bodoh

"Ciel! Jangan biarkan pria ini menangkapmu! Pergilah!" kata Alois membela Ciel. Alois berdiri di atas tanah yang diinjak oleh ayahnya Ciel.

"Angela! Aku minta maaf, maafkan aku Angela!" kata ayahnya Ciel

Angela merasa tidak tega meninggalkannya, tapi Ciel tidak bisa menahan diri lagi dan sudah tidak tahan terhadapnya. Angela selalu dipukuli. Ayahnya Ciel selalu pulang dengan keadaan mabuk. Tidak mempunyai pekerjaan tetap. Selalu menghamburkan uang untuk minum. Meskipun bukan suami Angela, dia tetaplah orang yang telah membuat Ciel lahir ke dalam dunia yang keras ini. Dan karena perilakunya buruk, Ciel merasa tidak ada kewajiban untuk mengakui jika dia ayahnya.

"Jangan kembali bu!" kata Ciel kembali menarik tangan Angela.

"Ketika aku menangkapmu, mati kau!" kata ayahnya Ciel yang kesal terhadap Ciel.

Ketika ayahnya Ciel hendak kembali mengejar, Alois menyerbu ayahnya Ciel. Dia melompat dari tanah yang tinggi itu dan menimpa tubuh ayahnya Ciel sampai jatuh ke tanah. Alois memeluk ayahnya Ciel bagaikan membebani ayahnya Ciel untuk bangun dan mengear Ciel dan Angela.

"Ciel, jaga dirimu! Makan yang banyak buat mengisi tubuhmu yang kurus itu!" kata Alois berteriak. "Paman, kau mau membunuhku? Ketika kau akan membunuhku, maukah kau menunggu sampai aku sarapan dulu?" kata Alois terus memeluk erat ayahnya Ciel yang tubunya terkunci dengan nafas terengah-engah

########

Ciel dan ibunya sudah naik taksi menuju kereta. "Kita tidak punya rencana! Tidak punya!" kata Angela memaki Ciel yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Kita tidak mempunyai uang yang cukup, apa yang harus kita lakukan?!"

"Apakah kita memang pernah mempunyai uang sebelumnya?! Kita tidak pernah mempunyai uang setiap kali kita kabur!" balas Ciel dengan amarahnya.

"Kita tidak mempunyai tempat untuk pergi!" balas Angela, "Apa gunanya kita naik kereta tapi kita tidak tau harus kemana nanti!" tambah Angela

"Kemanapun! Asalkan kita tidak di sini!" balas Ciel

"_You're make absolutely nonsense! Nonsense at all!" _balas Angela. "Pak kita kembali ke tempat ketika kau menjemput kita" kata Angela

"Tetap terus ke stasiun pak!" kata Ciel

"Pak jika kau mau bonus, kembali ke tempat tadi" kata Angela tak mau kalah

"Kita tidak bisa kehilangan kereta yang keberangkatannya jam 13:00. Pak percepat" kata Ciel

Angela memukul lengan atas Ciel, "Kau ini!" kata Angela

"Sudah dipukuli berkali-kali seperti itu, dan kau masih mau kembali?! Bukankah kau berkata dia itu bukan apa-apa jadi kau bisa meninggalkannya?! Terus untuk apa kau kembali kepada orang yang tidak memiliki apapun, hanya memukulimu sampai seluruh tubuhmu memar dan biru-biru?" kata Ciel

"Kau tidak tau apapun, jadi tutup mulutmu _you sh*t_!" kata Angela

"Jangan mengataiku!" omel Ciel

Pertengkaran Ciel dan Angela membuat supir taksi tersebut mengerem secara tiba-tiba. Tubuh Ciel dan ibunya terdong ke depan. "Pak!" kompak Ciel dan Ibunya protes.

"Keluarlah. Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi mengemudi karena kalian berdua terlalu berisik. Kalian berdua keluar aja mendingan" kata supir taksi itu lelah

"Pak kembali ke tempat kau menjemput kami tadi" kata Angela, masih dengan keputusannya

"_My godness!"_ gerutu supir taksi

"Bu, inikah hal yang benar-benar kau inginkan?" tanya Ciel mereda emosinya. Nafas Ciel sedikit terengah-engah. Ciel mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah benda yang terbungkus kain diserahkan kepada Angela. Angela dengan heran dan penasaran membuka pemberian Ciel. Wajah Angela berseri-seri melihat isi bingkisan itu. "Jika itu yang kau inginkan darinya, aku sudah berhasil mengambilnya ketika dia tidur pulas tadi malam. Jadi ayo lanjutkan perjalanan kita" kata Ciel

Bingkisan yang berupa cincin emas putih itu membuat Angela senang. Dengan hati gembira, Angela kembali menaruh bingkisan Ciel itu ke dalam tasnya. "Pak cepat pergi ke stasiun ya!" kata Angela bersemangat. "Jika kita ketinggalan keretanya, kau mau tanggung jawab memang? Cepat ayo pak!" sambung Angela

Ciel mendengar perkataan ibunya memutarkan kedua bola matanya dan membuang mukanya ke arah jendela. Ibunya yang bisa dibilang matre ini membuat Ciel gondok. Meskipun Angela matre, Ciel tetap menyayangi Angela karena dia adalah ibunya Ciel.

Di rumah yang sederhana ini, ayahnya Ciel mengeluarkan semua barang-barangnya. Dia mencari sebuah cincin putih. Ayahnya Ciel tidak tau jika Cincin itu sudah dicuri oleh Ciel semalam.

"Hanya itu apa takdir dalam hidupmu. Kau kan mau memberikannya kepada bibi Angela Blanc. Kau bilang, dia akan mengambil itu dan akan kabur ketika menemukan benda itu, jadi kau menyembunyikannya kan" kata Alois berdiri di ambang pintu. Wajah Alois sudah memar-memar karena dipukul oleh ayahnya Ciel. Tapi Alois tidak masalah dan masih berani berkata seperti itu.

"Panggilkan Escate Rippers" perintah ayahnya Ciel

"E-Escate Rippers?!" kata Alois terkejut "Apa yang kau inginkan dari para _gengster_ itu?!" tanya panik Alois.

"Kau mau aku pukul lagi ha?!" kata ayahnya Ciel mengambil botol minum.

"_No, I don't!" _kata Alois kabur. Alois pergi menemui para preman yang terkenal itu untu memenuhi permintaan ayahnya Ciel.

#######

Mobil hitam terparkir di depan stasiun. Empat orang berjas hitam dengan wajah seram keluar dari mobil. Orang-orang ini mencari seseorang. Foto yang mereka pegang dicocokan kepada setiap orang yang berada di daerah stasium itu. Kemudian mereka hendak naik ke dalam kereta, namun kereta sudah berangkat.

"Hey pak" salah satu dari mereka memegang bahu petugas kereta yang sedang bekerja. "Jam berapa kereta berikutnya sampai?" tanya orang itu.

"Jam 4 sore nanti"

"Kita bisa ke sana tepat waktu kan?" tanya yang lainnya

"Ya kita bisa. Ayo" kata orang itu. Tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih, mereka berempat pergi.

Di dalam kereta, Ciel menunggu di luar. Ibunya berada di dalam kamar mandi. Bersender di pintu. Pakaian Ciel hanya memakai kaos putih dengan jaket coklat yang kegedean dengan celana _jeans _biru dongker. Tubunya yang kurus itu seperti tertelan oleh jaketnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengepak baju-baju ini?! Padahalkan kau lelaki" kata Ibunya dari dalam kamar mandi

"Cepatlah bu" kata Ciel

"Ini benar-benar bagus sekali Ciel. Kau hebat. Tapi untuk memakai pakaian ini, aku harus menata rambutku dan berdandan. Di kereta ini ada tidak ya salon kecantikan?" tanya Angela

Ciel kembali memutarkan kedua bola matanya. Pertanyaan bodoh ini tidak usah dijawab oleh Ciel. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Angela. Setelah ganti baju, Ciel dan ibunya pergi ke tempat duduk yang kosong. Ciel kemudian menerima pesan dari Alois yang memanggilnya lewas ponsel.

"Ciel, aku berpikir aku akan mati karena dipukuli, jadi aku pergi mencari Escate Rippers. Jangan sampai dirimu tertangkap oleh mereka dan berhati-hatilah. Jika kau berhasil tertangkap oleh mereka, kau habis total" kata Ciel.

"Aku tidak akan tertangkap. _Hang up_" kata Ciel dengan cueknya dia menutup telpon.

Angela membuka bungkusan yang diberikan oleh Ciel. Wajahya selalu berseri melihat cincin berlian itu. Jari manis Angela dibuat tempat untuk menaruh cincin itu. Angela memandang jemarinya yang terhias cincin berlian yang indah. "Siapa yang memintamu untuk melakukan hal ini, kau anak nakal" kata Angela

"Jangan ngatain. Itu membuat kau terdengar matre" kata Ciel

"Dasar pencuri" kata Angela menuduh Ciel seperti ledekan sekaligus ungkapan pujian jika Ciel telah berhasil membuat hatinya gembira. Ciel menatap ibunya dan berpikir,

_'Ketika dia sedang senang, dia mengataiku. Bahkan jika dia sedang marah, dia juga mengataiku' _Angela melepaskan kembali cincin itu dan memasukan kembali ke dalam bingkisan kain. Ciel membantu. "Terimakasih" kata Angela. Wajahnya menatap kemudian menghadap depan. Wajah yang senang. '_Dia adalah seorang ibu tapi inilah bagaimana dia hidup. Dan aku mengerti ini. Dia melakukan hal yang lebih buruk, namun hal itu bukanlah apapun baginya. Dia adalah ibuku bagaimanapun juga.' _Ciel menaruh sikutnya di pinggiran tembok bawah jendela. Menyanggah kepalanya. Melihat pemandangan luar.

Kereta berhenti di stasiun berikutnya. Sesuai dengan informasi. Ciel yang sedang asik memandang pemanangan luar, melihat 4 orang berjas hitam yang merupakan geng Escate Rippers. Ciel berbalik badan untuk menyembunyikan dirinya. Angela tertidur. Ciel mulai panik. "Bu, bu" kata Ciel membangunkan ibunya. Namun Angela tidak bangun. _Gengster_ itu sudah masuk ke dalam kereta. Ciel dan ibunya hampir berjarak dengan mereka.

Ciel takut tertangkap. Ciel tidak mau kembali lagi ke rumah neraka itu. Ciel mengambil tasnya secara tenang dan perlahan. Menundukan kepala dan membalikan badan secara tenang. Ciel berjalan menuju pintu keluar. '_Ibuku telah mempunyai banyak hubungan dengan banyak pria sebelum aku lahir dan sebelum pria itu telah berhasil membuat dia mempunyai diriku. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya.' _langkah kaki Ciel sudah berada di ambang pintu keluar. Ciel ingin sekali pergi. Namun tubuh Ciel berkata lain. Kaki Ciel terus berdiam diri di tempat. Bunyi pluit kereta terdengar menandakan kereta akan jalan. Roda-roda di rel kreta mulai bergerak. Sebelum kereta melaju cepat, kaki kanan Ciel terangkat.

"Bu! Bu!" Ciel berusaha membangunkan ibunya cepat-cepat. Ya, Ciel mengurungkan diri untuk meninggalkan ibunya. Ciel tidak bisa melakukan hal itu.

Empat orang itu terus mencari wajah penumpang satu persatu. "Bu! Bu!" Ciel terus berusaha untuk membuatnya terbangun. Angela membuak matanya. Angela terkejut dan panik melihat Escate Rippers. Angela sudah tau siapa mereka. Dan untuk apa mereka ke sini.

Ciel dan ibunya secara diam-diam buru-buru menjauh dari tempat itu. Sayangnya, Escate Rippers melihat mereka berdua. "Di sana!" kata salah satu dari mereka. Escate Rippers mengejar Ciel dan ibunya. Ciel dan ibunya terus berlari melewati ruang-ruanga kereta. Menabrak orang yang berjalan, memaksa orang untuk minggir sampai mereka harus melewati kaum SMA yang yang sedang mengadakan acara di kereta yang sama. '_Beginilah akhirnya. Sungguh hidup yang menyebalkan' _gerutu pikiran Ciel

"Hey anak-anak! Minggir! Minggir!" kata Angela. Angela bersusah payah melewati anak-anak SMA yang sedang asik mengadakan pesta bersama. Ruangan yang sempit ditambah jumlah anak SMA yang banyak membuat Angela harus mendorong salah satu dari mereka ke kursi.

"Jangan dorong mereka begitu bu!" kata Ciel terus berjalan meskipun dia sendiri juga kesusahan.

"Bagaimana jika _Blouse_ku rusak?! Inikan bagus!" kata Angela

"Bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu!" kata Ciel membuat ibunya di depan.

"_Move, you brats!" _kata salah satu Escate Rippers. Sangat sulit di lewati. Sampai ketika kereta melewati terowongan, cahaya menjadi gelap. Ciel dan Angela berhasil keluar dari ruangan itu, namun Escate Rippers tidak. Akibatnya Escate Rippers ikut-ikut tertumpahan tepung dari anak SMA. Ciel dan Angela terus berlari sampai jalan buntu. Untung saja samping kanan kiri adalah toilet.

Ketika Ciel masuk, di belakangnya berdiri seorang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ciel kaget. Matanya yang bulat semakin bulat melihat pria ini. Wajahnya tampan tapi ada kesan mesum. Tubuhnya juga sangat proposional. Kaos warna biru dengan kejema hitam tanpa terkancing sangat pas untuknya. Warna rambut _Jet black_ sangat masuk dengan warna matanya yang merah.

"Errr-"

"Ssssttt!" Ciel menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibinya yang memberikan kode diam.

DOR DOR DOR! "Angela Blanc! Buka pintunya!" Ciel mendengar orang-orang itu menggedor-gedor pintu tempat persembunyian ibunya. "Angela Blanc!"

'_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" _kata batin Ciel panik. Ciel menggenggam erat tangannya. Gemetar dan ketakutan. Tangan Ciel terangkat dengan perlahan untuk membuka pintu. Ciel ingin membuka. Tapi dia sangat takut. Ciel sangat takut. Escate Rippers adalah orang suruhan ayahnya. Preman terkeji. Bahkan polisi angkat tangan dengan preman ini.

Pria di belakang Ciel melihat tubuh Ciel yang gemetaran ketakutan. Pria itu tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Hal yang bisa dia tangkap adalah anak bertubuh kurus dan berwajah manis ini sedang ketakutan. Dia ingin keluar, tapi takut.

"Kau butuh bantuan?_"_ tawar pria jangkung itu

Ciel langsung melihat wajah orang itu. Dengan penuh ambisi, Ciel berkata, "Kau mau membantu? Sungguh kau mau membantuku?!" desak Ciel sangat berharap apa yang dia dengar adalah sebuah kejujuran

Pria jangkung itu bingung. Dan menahan nafasnya karena wajah anak ini sangat dekat. Rasa ambisinya kuat. Sangat berharap terhadap apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Ya tentu. Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan" kata pria jangkung memberikan senyum keramahan.

TBC

* * *

Halo para senpaaai:D maaf baru buat lagi, soalnya lagi sibuk mau UN hehehehe. Saya mohon doanya para Senpai, semoga UN saya lancar dan bisa keterima di PTN tujuan saya dengan jurusan pertama saya:D. Terimakasih sudah bersedia follow, fav dan reviewnya, saya sangat senang:D. Saya mau kembali ke neraka dulu, dan mohon doanya para senpai:D:D:D.

Jangan lupa Riview cerita baru ini hehehe:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**Cerita ini by saya**

**CielSebastian, Sho-ai aja, romance, slight AloisLizzy**

Terimakasih sudah memfollow, fav dan reviewnyaaa hehehehe:D dan terimakasih juga sudah membantu doa sayaaa:D *sujud sembah

Akasuna no Zaa-chan, Ryuusuke583: naik rate? wakakakakak berani aja cuman belum muncul idenya wkwkwkw:D, Matcha Latte: hihihihi yap si jangkung satu itu dia sebby, ayo ayo lanjut bacanya wkwkwkwk

* * *

**Such as Cinderella part 2**

Ciel ingin mengatakan jika dia butuh bantuan untuk membereskan orang-orang itu. Namun Ciel tidak bisa mengatakannya. Rasa tidak percaya Ciel kepada orang lain sangat tinggi, jadi mulutnya terkunci rapat. Padahal batinnya sangat percaya kepada Sebastian

"Hey, kenapa?" tanya Sebastian melihat Ciel hanya menatap Sebastian dengan mata dinginnya itu

"Jangan keluar" kata Ciel

"Huh?" Sebastian mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung

"Jangan keluar dan jangan pernah ikut campur urusanku. Jika kau berani melanggar perkataanku, aku bersumpah untuk membunuhmu" kata Ciel penuh dengan tatapan sinis dan dingin. Mata Ciel menjam. Suaranya lebih mengerikan. Sebastian tidak mengerti, perasaan tadi dia berambisi untuk meminta bantuan dan sekarang dia malah berkata 180 derajat.

Ciel menarik napasnya sampai urat lehernya terlihat. Dengan perasaan yang dia paksakan, dia keluar. Sebastian hanya mengikuti perintah Ciel karena Sebastian yakin, orang bertipe seperti Ciel ini tidak akan main-main dengan ucapannya

###############

Mobil box melaju di jalan yang dikelilingi oleh sawah-sawah. Mobil box itu dikendarai oleh seorang pria yang berumur sekitar 20 tahunan. Wajahnya ramah nan tampan. Baju abu-abu dengan garis putih didobel dengan jaket hitam terlihat sangat cocok untuknya.

Truk yang dikendalikan oleh Sebastian berhenti di depan sebuah pabrik. Para pekerja pabrik mulai memasukan kerdus-kerdus produk ke dalam truk box itu. Begitupun juga cowok yang mengendarai mobil box ini.

Seorang anak gadis SMA datang. Dia menghampiri Sebastian pengendara mobil box itu. Rambut pirang terkucir dua yang sangat manis. Namun perilaku dan cara bicara anak ini kenakak-kanakan. Anak ini anak manja.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab telponku?" tanya anak manja itu alias Lizzy, "Aku harus pindah ke sekolah lain sekarang jugaaaa" katanya sok sok imut

"Aku tidak tau apa maksud pembicaraanmu, tapi jika kau ke sini di jam segini berarti kau itu bolos dari sekolah kan. Jika aku harus mendengar alasan itu dan ternyata itu tidak penting, kau akan mendapat masalah tau" kata Sebastian sambil membantu mengangkat kerdus-kerdus ke dalam box

Lizzy memonyongkan bibirnya. Menggembungkan pipinya. Kesal karena perkataan Sebastian benar. Lizzy bolos dan dia membuat alasan aneh supaya dia tidak ketauan bolos.

"Kakak yang waktu itu mau ke sekolahku untuk mengambil cincinnya dan aku lupa dimana aku meletakan cincinnya" kata Lizzy meletakan tangannya ke atas kerdus untuk menghentikan gerakan tangan Sebastian yang sedang mengangkat kerdus tersebut. Sebastian hanya tersenyum dan kembali bekerja. Lizzy lagi-lagi memonyongkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal.

Kemudian gadis itu duduk di atas tumpukan kerdus-kerdus yang sedang dikumpulkan oleh Sebastian. Kakinya disilangkan, sebelah tangannya dia tempelkan ke perutnya dan sebelahnya lagi melihat kuku-kukunya. Berlagak sok.

"Waktu jam pelajaran bahasa inggris, aku melihat guruku memakai sebuah cincin di jarinya dan aku teringat oleh cincin kakak itu, Setelah aku kembali dari _school camp_ waktu itu aku menaruh cincin itu terus abis itu aku main. Tapi aku tidak ingat selanjutkan aku itu ngapain" kata Lizzy

Sebastian masih cuek dengan Lizzy dan sibuk bekerja. Namun tetap Sebastian mendengarkan semua celotehan kemudian dengan enaknya berbaring santai di troli kardus yang sedang di dorong oleh Sebastian, "Aku pulang ke rumah dan mencari cincin itu, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan cincin itu meskipun aku mencarinya dengan keras. Tidak ada dimanapun. Kaaak, apa yang harus aku lakukaaan?" rengek Lizzy

"Halo pak, saya di sini dari Winery Phantom Company" sapa Sebastian kepada clientnya.

"Oh ya, selamat datang" kata clientnya itu sambil mereka berpapasan.

Kemudian Sebastian kembali mengambil kerdus dari box lain untuk diberikan kepada pekerja pabrik. Lizzy merengek manja duduk di dalam mobil box itu. "Jika aku bilang aku menghilangkan cincin itu, dia akan membenciku, aaaaaah, apa yang harus aku lakukaaaaaan"

"Presiden direktur akan berehenti mengirim besok karena ada suatu kendala beliau bilang, tolong sampaikan hal ini kepada president direktur Anda" kata Sebastian

"Baik, terimakasih" kata pekerja pabrik itu

"Terimakasih" kata Sebastian. Kemudian Sebastian kembali ke Lizzy. Ikut-ikutan duduk di dalam mobil box.

"Kakak, aku pikir aku harus pindah sekolah. Kemana sebaiknya aku harus pergi? Apa aku harus pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh seperti Jepang?" tanya Lizzy

"Ketika kau kehilangan MP3 playermu, bukankah kau menemukannya seminggu setelahnya di kantor ayahmu?" tanya Sebastian

"Iya" kata Lizzy menganggukan kepala, "Terus emangnya kenapa?"

"Kaos yang kau beli dari konser 1D sebagai kenang-kenangan, kau bilang kau melihat pembantu nenek menggunakannya sebagai kain lap setelah 6 bulan kemudian?" tanya Sebastian lagi

"Itu nenek yang menyebalkan! Tega-teganya dia menggunakan wajah Zayn menjadi lap coba?! haaaah hah" kata Lizzy mengerutu

"Dan kau kehilangan jam tangan yang dibelikan oleh ayahmu ketika kau mulai masuk SMP kan?" tanya Sebastian lagi

"Ha? Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tanya Lizzy tidak disangka-sangka

Sebastian tersenyum geli sampai unjuk gigi, "Aku tau karena kau meninggalkannya di kamarku" kata Sebastian

"Yaah kau ini, kau tidak tau apa aku mencarinya kemana-mana kwkwk" kata Lizzy

"Adakah sesuatu yang kau hilangkan selamanya?" tanya Sebastian yang tersenyum karena sikap teledor Lizzy

"Hm?"

Sebastian berdiri dan mendekat ke Lizzy. Lizzy yang kikuk merapat diri ke tembok mobil box itu. Wajah senyum nan ramah Sebastian membuat Lizzy canggung

"Semua hal yang kau hilangkan di rumahmu, apakah ada yang tidak pernah kau temukan kembali?" tanya Sebastian

"Nggak ada" kata Lizzy nada datar dan kecil

"Terus apa masalahnya wkwk" canda Sebastian sambil mencubit gemas hidungnya

"Aaahaha sakiit" kata Lizzy senang atas perlakuan Sebastian. Kemudian Sebastian mengusap kepala Lizzy bagaikan mengusap kepala anak kecil. Meskipun manja, cowok ini tetap tersenyum tulus bahkan tertawa karena cowok ini mengerti jika sifat Lizzy memang kenanak-kanakan.

Kemudian Sebastian mengantar Lizzy kembali ke sekolah. "Cepatlah. Aku akan dapet masalah gara-gara kau membuang waktuku begitu banyak. Aku masih harus mengunjungi dua tempat lagi" kata Sebastian memeriksa catetannya

Lizzy membuka sabuk pengaman. "Kakak, kau itu milikku" kata Lizzy penuh percaya diri dan senyuman manjanya

"Apa?" tanya Sebastian

"Jika kau bilang bulan itu bentuknya kotak, aku akan mempercayai hal itu. Jika kau bilang garem itu manis dan permen itu asin, aku mungkin akan meminum air garam dan lelehan permen. Karena kau bilang aku akan menemukan cincin itu, aku mula berpikir aku tidak berpikir aku menghilangkannya. Aku sungguh tidak menghilangkan cincin itu kan kak?" tanya Lizzy mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Sebastian

"Yaampun, kau ini banyak berbicara ya wkwk" kata Sebastian, "Aku ini sangat sibuk loh, jika aku tidak segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini, aku akan dipecat tau. Memangnya kau mau tanggung jawab?" kata Sebastian

"Kak, kau itu milikku dan kau tidak boleh menikahi siapapun ya?" kata Lizzy

Sebastian melihat ke arah bawah sambil tersenyum, "Aku tidak membuat komitmen mainan seperti itu, Elizabeth Middleford Phantomhive" kata Sebastian

"Ish!" kata Lizzy menggengembungkan pipi sebal. "Kakak, selamat tinggal" kata Lizzy sok sok ngambek. Lizzy kemudian membuka pintu mobil. Sebastian hanya tersenyum melihat aksi kenakan-kanakan Lizzy. Lizzy berlari-lari menuju gerbang dan sempat berbalik datang untuk melambaikan tangan kepada Sebastian. Sebastian membalas lambaian tangan Lizzy hingga dia senyum unjuk gigi

Di kelas Lizzy terlambat. Dia mengendap-ngendap untuk masuk ke kelas. Namun sayangnya, Lizzy ketauan dan dihukum. Dia berlutut di depan koridor kelas dengan tangan terangkat. Kemudian datanglah ibunya Ciel. Mata Angela melihat ruangan kelas Lizzy. 2A. Kemudian Angela melihat tanda nama yang menempel di seragam Lizzy.

"Bibiiii!" kata Lizzy mengingat wajah Angela

"Ketemu juga kau" kata Angela.

Sementara itu, Ciel berada dalam rumah Alois lagi. Waktu itu Ciel tidak jadi meminta bantuan kepada Sebastian. Dia menyerahkan cincin itu ke salah satu anak SMA supaya tidak diambil kembali oleh ayahnya Ciel. Dan Angela pergi ke sekolah Lizzy untuk mengambil cincin itu.

Ciel menelpon Angela lewat ponselnya. Dia duduk di kursi belajarnya. Baju kotak-kotak berwarna hijau tua terlihat besar di tubuhnya yang kurus. "Cepatlah pulang. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi di sini" kata Ciel "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku dan pergi ke sana sendirian? Kenapa kau melakukan itu huh?" tanya Ciel

"Jika kau bersamaku, dia akan berpikir kita akan kabur lagi dan akan mengejar kita lagi. Jika aku sudah mendapatkan cincin itu, aku akan menjaganya dan aku akan kembali kepadamu" kata Angela

"Menjaganya? Apa yang kau rencanakan dari itu?" tanya Ciel

"Kau tidak perlu tau." kata Angela

"Bu." kata Ciel yang kesal tadi tidak bisa marah dan juga lelah mengikuti rencana Angela. "Bibiiii!"Suara Lizzy terdengar dari ponsel Angela oleh Ciel. "Oh kau sudah selesai? Dimana kau tinggal? TUT TUT TUT"

Ciel yang mengekerutkan keningnya melihat ponselnya. Komunikasi terputus dari Angela. Ciel menghela nafasnya. Angela selalu punya cara yang licik dan menyebalkan. Ciel menutup telinganya karena suara jelek dan fales ayahnya membuat telinga Ciel sakit dan pikiran Ciel semakin pusing.

Lizzy dan Angela berjalan di sekitar tanah yang dikelilingi oleh danau. "Aku kira Ciel Blanc yang akan datang" kata Lizzy sambil berjalan menuju rumah Lizzy

"Dia anakku. Berapa jauh lagi rumahmu?" tanya Angela sudah mulai lelah menempuh jalam yang jauh dan bebatuan

"Sebentar lagi sampai" kata Lizzy, "Apa yang terjadi dengan orang-orang menyeramkan itu? Orang-orang yang mengejarmu sampai ke toilet. Apa kau mengirim mereka ke polisi? Apa kau menaruh mereka ke penjara?"

"Jika ini masih jauh, mendingan naik taksi aja" kata Angela muak dengan ribuan pertanyaan tidak penting terlontar dari Lizzy dan perjalanan yang belum kunjung sampai

"Hampir sampaaai, itu ada di sebelah sana koook" kata Lizzy menunjuk arah di depan dan melangkap lebih depan. Lizzy berjalan mundur karena menghadap Angela. Lizzy terlihat sangat senang berkomunikas dengan orang lain. "Kata ayahku, pria yang memperlakukan wanita secara kasar adalah manusia terburuk yang pernah ada di dunia"

"Aku akan memanggil taksi aja ya" kata Angela

"Tapi itu beneran ada di sana" kata Lizzy membuat jempolnya menunjuk ke arah belakangnya

"Kau selalu bilang hampir sampai, hampir sampai, hampir sampai tapi kita belum sampai-sampai daritadi!" kata Angela mengerutu

"Sayaaaaaang!" datang dua orang bibi yang satu muda dan tua menghampiri Lizzy, "Lizzyy! Lizzyyyy! Astagaa!"

Kedua bibi ini memberitahu jika ayahnya mengamuk di pabrik. Lizzy dengan buru-buru mengikuti kedua bibi ini. Angela juga ikut Lizzy dibelakangnya. Terlihat sebuah tempat yang berkumpul para pekerja pabrik. Di sana ada ayah Lizzy yang marah-marah karena para pekerja pabrik tidak mengerjakan tugasnya dengan benar. Di sana juga terlihat Sebastian yang bernama Sebastian.

Lizzy berusaha keras untuk menenangkan ayahnya. Awalnya ayahnya tidak mau mendengarkan Lizzy, namun Lizzy adalah orang yang pintar membujuk, Berkat bujukan Lizzy, ayahnya mau menuruti Lizzy dan berhenti memaki-maki para pekerja pabrik

Kemudian, Angela masuk. Lizzy mempersilahkan Angela untuk datang ke rumah utamanya. Jalan sedikit dari pabrik, terlihat rumah Lizzy yang sangat megah. Luas. Dan Lizzy jelas tergambar anak konglomerat.

Angela mempunyai ide licik lagi. Angela ingin berada di rumah ini. Ingin memiliki rumah ini. Angela yang memiliki wajah cantik meskipun sudah berumur 40 tahunan, mampu memikat hati ayahnya Lizzy yang sudah menduda selama 16 tahun. Angela juga mirip mendiang ibu Lizzy ketika Lizzy meminjamkan pakaian mendiang ibunya karena pakaian Angela basah kuyup tertumpahan air pabrik akibat kecerobohan pekerja pabrik.

Semua rencana Angela berjalan lancar. Angela berpura-pura menyukai Lizzy dan berbaik hati bagaikan malaikat. Memanjakan Lizzy. Hingga Ayahnya Lizzy berhasil masuk ke perangkap Angela.

Angela yang enak-enak di rumah megah dengan kualitas serba terjamin, memberikan Ciel beban luar biasa. Ciel dikompori oleh ayahnya karena Angela sudah meninggalkan Ciel. Meskipun Ciel yakin ibunya tidak akan seperti itu, omongan ayahnya mulai terbukti dan menjadi kenyataan. Sudah seharian penuh ibunya tidak kembali. Ponsel tidak aktif. Ini membuat Ciel menangis semalaman di pojokan tembok.

Pagi hari, ayahnya Ciel yang habis mabuk semalaman masih tidur ngorok. Ciel sudah bangun dan melihat ayahnya. Tatapan benci dan menjijikan tergambar di mata Ciel. Ciel kemudian pergi ke luar untuk membeli makan dengan uang yang dia punya dari kerja paruh waktunya. Alois ikut pergi bersama Ciel. Setelah makanan datang, Ciel dan Alois langsung santap makanan mereka.

"Tidak ada hal yang harus kau khawatirkan. Aku akan bertanggung jawab kepadamu" kata Alois masih mengunyak makanan

"Pulanglah" usir dingin nan cuek Ciel

"Bahkan Tuhan tau ini akan menjadi kenyataan." mendengar hal itu, Ciel menengok dengan tatapan sebal dan sinis. "Apa? Meskipun bibi memang kabur dari pria yang bernama "Brandel" itu, siapa yang seharusnya disalahkan jika ibumu melarikan diri?" kata Alois

"Jadi intinya, ibuku melarikan diri seorang diri?" kata Ciel dengan cuek kembali fokus pada makannnya

"Tentu saja!" kata Alois antusias.

"Membuangku juga?" kata Ciel

"Tentulah!" kata Alois. Tangan Ciel berhenti memotong dan menggenggam erat pegangan pisau dan garpu. Emosi dan kesal. Alois dengan seenaknya mencomot roti jatah Ciel.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Ciel

"Apa kau mau aku mengulangi apa yang sudah aku ucapkan?" tanya Alois masih dalam mengunyah

Ciel diam. Benar-benar diam. Tangannya semakin erat memegang gagang pisau. Ciel terhasut oleh omongan Alois. Karna kenyataan memang berkata, Angela tidak pulang semalaman dan tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya. Ciel mau meledak. Mau marah. Namun tunggu, Ini bukanlah akhir semuanya.

_'Kemenangan' _ kata batin Ciel. Dia pun _smirk _bangga

Sepulang sarapan, Ciel segera mempersiapkan semua bahan makanan yang ada. Semua bahan makanan yang siap untuk di goreng. Meyiapkan bahan makanan yang siap selama berbulan-bulan. Semuanya selesai, Ciel buru-buru pergi ke kamar. Mengepakan semua baju dan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Kau sedang apa lagi?" tanya Alois

"Melarikan diri" kata Ciel terus sibuk mengambil baju dari lemari dan memasukannya ke dalam tas

"Sendirian?"

"Justru karena sendirian aku bisa melarikan diri. Aku bisa bebas selama aku tidak bersama ibuku" kata Ciel.

Tangan Alois menahan gerakan tangan Ciel yang mengambil buku-buku Ciel. "Ini tidak benar" kata Alois.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ciel terus mengambil buku-bukunya. Alois kemudian memeluk tangan Ciel.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi" kata Alois

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi! Letakan kembali barangmu!" kata Alois meninggikan suaranya. Alois tidak mau Ciel pergi. Alois ingin bersama Ciel. Namun sayang, Ciel berhati keras dan dingin. Ciel selalu bulat dengan keputusan yang dia buat.

Ciel menarik napas dan menghela napas. Membuang pandangannya ke sembarang arah. "Lepaskan tanganku" kata Ciel dengan dinginnya. Ciel juga menatap sinis Alois sehingga Alois ketakutan melihat wajah sinis Ciel

"Aku akan membuarkanmu pergi, tapi..." Alois takut melanjutkan perkataannya. Ciel dengan tak berperasaannya menarik tangannya. Pergi begitu saja. Kemudian Ciel pamit dengan ayahnya.

Dengan tampang sengak dan acuk tak acuh, Ciel berkata, "Hey lihatlah. Aku melakukan hal banyak. Aku membeli banyak beras dan makanan yang bisa kau gunakan selama 1 bulan. Aku juga telah menyiapkan wine untuk kau minum selama 3 minggu. Aku menaruh pakaian kotormu di laundry dan tinggal mengambilnya. Itu cukupkan? Aku tidak berutang apapun lagi darimu. Jika kau berpikir aku berhutang kepadamu tentang cincin itu, temukan ibuku dan dapatkan darinya. Aku tidak memilikinya" kemudian dengan tampang sengak, acuh tak acuh, Ciel pergi.

Alois selalu memanggil Ciel untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Alois benar-benar tidak mau Ciel pergi. Namun Ciel tetap ingin pergi. Ciel tidak suka ada orang lain yang menghalangi rencananya

"Jika kau mengikutiku, kau mati" kata Ciel sarkastik dengan tatapan sinisnya. Di depan gerbang, Ciel melihat dua orang asing menemuinya. Yang satu adalah pamannya Lizzy yang bernama Bard dan Sebastian.

"Apa kau Ciel Blanc?" tanya Bard

Ciel menatap sinis Bard dan Sebastian. Sebastian memberikan senyuman sebagai tanda hormat tapi Ciel semakin sinis. Ciel tidak peduli dia pernah bertemu dengan Sebastian. Semakin sinis Ciel, semakin membuat Sebastian tersenyum. Sebastian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memberikan senyum unjuk gigi. Ciel semakin sinis dan menganggap Sebastian sedang mengejek dirinya.

"Waah kita ketemu lagi ya, _little lord" _ejek Sebastian. Ciel semakin memberikan muka sinisnya dan muka sebalnya mendengar ejekan Sebastian.

Ciel kemudian dibawa oleh Bard dan Sebastian dengan mobil sedan hitam. Bard mengoceh sepanjang jalan tapi tak ada seorangpun yang meresponnya. Sebastian melihat Ciel yang duduk di belakang, wajah Ciel terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Kau bisa bersandar dan santai. Kau terlihat tidak nyaman. Kau bisa menaruh tasmu di sampingmu. Jika kau lelah, tak apa-apa kau mengambil waktu tidur" kata Sebastian berusaha untuk membuat Ciel merasa baik

"Aku mau ke toilet" kata Ciel tiba-tiba

Sampai di toilet, Bard menunggu Ciel. Sangat lama. Sudah lebih dari 15 menit Ciel tidak keluar. Bard menggerutu sana sini. Bard tidak mengetahui jika Ciel melarikan diri lewat jalan belakang. Untung saja, Sebastian menyadarinya dan segera mengejar Ciel

Ciel berlari. Menjauhkan diri dan segera mencari tempat persembunyian. '_Aku tidak akan berhenti. Bahkan jika aku harus membongkar sampah selama hidupku untuk bertahan hidup, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan ibuku, Angela blanc dan pria yang akan mengambil diriku untuk dimana aku tinggal' _Ciel melihat ke belakang. Sebastian mengejar

"Hey _little lord_! Tunggu! Jangan lari!" kata Sebastian mengejar. Ciel mempercepat larinya. Sebastian semakin dekat dengan Ciel. Ciel berteriak ketakutan karna takut tertangkap. Tangan Sebastian teraih. Sedikit lagi akan memegang Ciel. Ciel semakin mempercepat lajunya. Namun tiba-tiba Sebastian berhenti secara perlahan. Ada yang tidak beres. Ada yang aneh. Kenapa...kenapa Ciel begitu indah di mata Sebastian?

Ciel berbelok ke arah tanah yang mengatarkan ke bukit. Dengan buru-buru Ciel terus berlari. Sebastian melanjutkan pengejarannya. Berlari secepat mungkin supaya tidak ketinggalan jejak Ciel. Di dekat daerah danau kecil, Sebastian berhasil menangkap Ciel. Namun Ciel memberontak. Ciel menjambak rambut Sebastian sekaligus menggigit tangan Sebastian yang memegang lengan atas Ciel. Sebastian lengah dan berteriak kesakitan. Kesempatan sangat kecil ini dimanfatkan Ciel. Ciel kembali berlari secepat mungkin.

Ciel berhasil terkejar. Sebastian mengangkat tubuh Ciel dan membantingnya ke tanah. Tidak kencang tapi cukup membuat Ciel diam. Nafas mereka berdua terengah-engah karena kelelahan. Sebastian ikut berbaring di samping Ciel. Lelah.

"Ibumu bilang, kau tidak akan datang begitu saja. Dia bilang, mungkin kau akan melarikan diri, jadi aku harus mempersiapkan hal itu. Dan dia benar hah... hah... hah..." kata Sebastian

Ciel bangun duduk. Membersihkan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan tanah dan rumput kering. "Apa kau punya rencana untuk pergi? Kau punya uang? Kau pikir kau bisa melakukan apapun untuk bertahan hidup tanpa uang?" tanya Sebastian. Sebastian bangkit duduk. "Itu tidaklah mudah. Bahkan jika kau pergi, kau hanyalah anak kecil, tidak akan ada orang yang mau menerimamu. Dan bagaimanapun kau berusaha keras, kau hanyalah membuang waktu. Kau tidak mengerti keras itu bagaimana. Tapi ini akan berubah ketika kau berumur 20 tahun. Hanya tunggu sebentar lagi. Bagaimana kau menunggu sampai 20 tahun dan baru itu kau melarikan diri?" tanya Sebastian. Sebastian melihat wajah Ciel. "Hm?" tanyanya lagi

Ciel membuang wajahnya. Memasang wajah kesalnya. Memasang wajah sinisnya. Dalam hati dia berkata, '_ini aneh. Ini benar-benar aneh. Aku mau mempercayainya bahkan jika dia memberitahuku bulan itu bentuknya kotak. Aku yakin, aku ini sedang dihipnotis. Aku seharusnya lompat dari kereta waktu itu!'_

_##########_

Sampai di rumah Lizzy, Ciel bertemu ibunya. Mereka berdua mengobrol di ruangan belakang pabrik. "Aku seharusnya lompat dari kereta waktu itu!" kata Ciel ngomel kepada Angela. Angela langsung mendorong Ciel keluar secara kasar hingga Ciel menjatuhkan tasnya yang berat.

"Jangan berisik!" kata Angela takut ada yang mendengar suara Ciel

"Mau berapa lama lagi kali ini huh? Jika kita ditendang dari sini, kita harus mencari tempat untuk pergi! Berapa lama kali ini?! Tiga bulan?! Empat?!" kata Ciel meninggikan suara emosi

"Sudah kubilang, dia tidak seperti itu!" kata Angela mengedalikan suaranya sekecil mungkin

"Apanya yang tidak?! Apa yang membuat dia berbeda?! Dari pria satu ke pria lain, apanya yang beda?! Ibu kumohon, jangan lagi bergantung kepada pria yang akan memberi makan kita! Kau dan aku akan menemukan cara untuk bertahan hidup!" kata Ciel emosi tinggi

"Kau ini pelankan suaramu!" kata Angela selalu menengok kanan kiri takut ada yang mendengar

"Tidak akan! Tidak akan kupelankan. Lakukan sendiri saja!" kata Ciel

"Kau pikir aku berbuat ini buat siapa?! " kata Angela

"Alah! Kau pembohong! Kau berbohong ini untukku! Jika kau tidak mau mendengarkanku, aku akan menggigit lidahku sampai putus dan aku akan mati!" kata Ciel bersunggung-sungguh

" Apa?! _You're wretched little __boy__l!_" kata Angela memukuli tubuh Ciel dan mengambil tasnya. "Ayo! Kau ikut denganku ayo!" Angela menarik paksa Ciel menjauh dari pabrik, "Kau pikir kau itu pintar ha?!"

"Lepaskan aku!" kata Ciel memberontak tapi tak bisa

"Ke sini kau! Anak tidak tau diuntung!" Angela terus memaksa Ciel untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Ciel mati-matian memberontak namun tetap tak bisa. Kemudian Angela memukul Ciel dengan tas beratnya ke tubuh Ciel

"_Stop it! Stop it!_" ronta Ciel. Angela melempar sembarangan tas Ciel.

"Baik! Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kubisa untuk bertahan hidup, tapi kau itu anakku! Apa kau bilang tadi ha?! Menggigit lidahmu supaya kau mati?! Kau pikir aku ini melakukan hal ini untuk siapa?!" bentak Angela dengan mata yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca

"Jangan memberitahuku ini untuk keperluanku! Apa kau hidup untukku? Kau hidup untukku?! Terus kenapa kau membuangku begitu saja?!" kata Ciel

"Apa?! Siapa yang membuangmu! Kapan aku membuangmu! Sejak aku mempunyai dirimu, bahkan diluar pernikahan dengan pria yang merupakan sampah, aku tidak pernah berpikiran untuk membuangmu! Menderita dari kucilan-kucilan, aku tidak pernah berniat untuk membuangmu!"

"Kau meninggalkanku di sana! Di tempat pria tua menyeramkan itu! Kau membuatku di sana seperti tahanannya! Apakah kau tau bagaimana mengerikannya hal ini untukku pas di sana?!" kata Ciel

Angela sempat terdiam. Kaget mendengar ucapan Ciel. Takut terjadi apa-apa. Khawatir akan kenadaan Ciel. "Orang itu? Apa, apa dia melakukan kekerasan terhadapmu?" tanya Angela

"Apa kau mengerti bagaimana rasa takutku jika dia melakukannya?!" kata Ciel

"Baik!. Bagaimanapun kita berdebat tentang pria itu, Dia tidak akan seburuk gengster Escate Rippers itu. Aku tau itu, aku sudah tau itu. Makanya aku meniggalkanmu di sana." kata Angela

"Kau bohong! Kau tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi denganku. Apakah aku lapar atau makan, tidur atau bangun, kau tidak peduli, terus kenapa kau membawaku ke sini? Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?!" Ciel mengambil nafas karena tenaganya terkuras habis. "Aku pergi. Selamat hidup bahagia di jalanmu sendiri." kata Ciel langsung balik badan. Kaki Ciel terkunci ketika mendengar Angela berbicara

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya? Aku tidak harus diberi makan oleh para sampah itu dan tidak harus tidur di jalanan untuk melarikan diri dari mereka. Aku sekarang bisa menyekolahkanmu di sekolah yang normal. Di sini. Tidak ada tempat lain lagi selain di sini" kata Angela sudah berkaca-kaca matanya. Nafas Ciel terengah-engah karena kesal. Dan jujur, Ciel sudah mulai berkaca. Memang benar mereka berdua hidup dalam kehidupan yang buruk dan tidak jelas arahnya kemana. Ciel juga merasakan betapa susahnya dan kerasnya kehidupan ini. Meskipun Ciel masih belum memahami keseluruhan arti sesuangguhnya dari kata kehidupan keras.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh?" tanya Ciel

"Ya. Aku sunggu-sungguh" kata Angela

Ciel berbalik badan, "Jika, kau akan ditendang dari sini atau mau melarikan diri, biarkan aku pergi bu" kata Ciel

"Kau pikir kau bisa hidup tanpaku?!" kata Angela

"Biarkan aku pergi. Janji padaku kau akan membiarkanku pergi." kata Ciel

"Jika tidak kau bersedia, aku akan memaksamu!" kata Ciel

"Baik baik! Aku turuti semua permintaanmu!"

"Seburuk apa pria kali ini?" kata Ciel tak suka

##################

Kemudian Ciel bertemu dengan ayahnya Lizzy, namanya Vincent Phantomhive. Vincent sangat senang mau mengatakan sesuatu kepada Ciel. Ciel terus menerus memberikan tatapan _glare _yang sinis. Tidak percaya sedikitpun dengan Vincent

"Bukankah kau mau memberikan sebuah kata-kata itu?" tanya Angela dengan aktingnya yang lembut dan anggun

"Sepertinya aku akan mempunyai dua anak sepasang ya" kata Vincent tersenyum. "Namamu Ciel ya, nama yang keren. Ciel, mulai sekarang kita akan menjadi keluarga. Aku akan bertanggung jawab dan menjadi ayah yang baik bagimu. Dan aku berjanji, apapun yang kamu butuhkan, akan kukabulkan" kata Vincent tersenyum

"Aku tidak butuh janji" kata Ciel sarkastik. Ibunya memberikan isyarat untuk sopan tapi Ciel tidak mau nurut. "Aku tidak percaya pada mereka. Jangan membuat janji yang tidak bisa kau tepati dan biarkan aku masuk sekolah saja" sambung Ciel

Vincent bingung. Kenapa Ciel seperti itu. Dan Vincent merasa Ciel tidak menyukai Vincent sedikitpun.

"Dia merasa sedih bagaimana kau berhenti sekolah dan memulai sekolah waktu itu. Dia sudah menyiapkan semuanya untuk memasukanmu ke dalam sekolah segera" kata Angela

Lizzy kemudian pulang. Dia lari dengan senang karena melihat sendal Angela berada di depan. Ternyata Ciel juga ada di dalam. Lizzy sangat senang dengan kedatangan Ciel. Namun Ciel tidak suka. Ciel membenci akting ini semua.

TBC

* * *

Terimakasih, jangan lupa review^^, mohon tuangkan keluh kesah resah ketika membaca wkwkwkwkw maap kalo krik hehehehehe:D


End file.
